Vengeance, Douce Vengeance
by Tite-Noune
Summary: Yaoi!Viol!Twincest! FW&GW OD&GW Fred & George, amoureux comme jamais. Mais la jalousie maladive d'Olivier risque de leur coûter cher ... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!


**Auteur: **Tite-Noune

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab, tout à JKR x)

**Note De L'Auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde! Pour une fois, j'fais dans la nouveauté, ce ne sera donc pas une OS, mais une courte fic, en trois ou quatre chapitres. A la Base j'voulais faire une OS, mais ça risque d'être beaucoup trop long, pis comme ça, j'fais poirauter ma **_Groupie_** un peu plus longtemps xD Vui, cette fic est écrite spécialement pour elle, c'te chanceuse, mwa j'vous l'dit:) Breffons. Cette histoire risque d'être disons ... Un peu spéciale, car figurez vous que je devais mettre des framboises, du cohocolat fondu, Oilvier Dubois & Fred qui viole George (Oo) dans la même fic. TT Fin voilà quoi, bonne lecture tout le monde, et âmes sensibles s'bstenir, il y'a du Yaoi, du viol, du Twincest et j'en passe ... Bonne lecture, surtout à twa ma **_Groupie_**! 3

**

* * *

**

**I. ****Lemon De Framboise & De Chocolat**

**"Ferme les yeux."**

**"Pourquoi?"**

**"Parce-que c'est une surprise idiot!"**

Après un léger soupir d'exaspération, George ferma finalement les yeux, pas rassuré pour un sou. Il n'aimait pas les surprises, et encore moins quand celles-ci venaient de son tendre jumeau. Et là, il commençait légèrement à paniquer. Quel coup foireux Fred avait-il encore mis au point? Telle était la question. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'aurait une réponse qu'en écoutant ce que Fred lui disait, et en le suivant bien gentiment. Advienne que pourra, il était un Weasley, et un Gryffondor qui plus est, il n'allait pas se laisser démonter au moindre danger! Résigné, il ouvrit alors la bouche.

**"Je te suis."**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Fred attrapa doucement la main de son frère et entrelaça leurs doigts, tandis qu'ils parcouraient couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à finalement arriver devant la Salle Sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le tableau d'un homme qui essayait d'apprendre à des Trols l'art de la danse classique, sans lâcher George. Au troisième passage, une grande porte en bois apparut soudainement devant eux, et le premier rouquin la poussa, entraînant l'autre avec lui. Ils entrèrent alors dans une vaste pièce, joliement décorée, où trônait au milieu un immense lit. Pétales de roses, bougies ... Fred eut un grand sourire, son frère ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son manque de romantisme ce soir! Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le meilleur se trouvait sur la table de nuit à côté du lit ... Deux récipients ... Dans l'un, des framboises et dans l'autre du chocolat fondu ... Le pêché mignon de George!

**"J'peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant?"**

**"Non!"**

George laissa un léger soupir d'indignation franchir ses lèvres, médusé. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni même ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Et très franchement, il commençait à se demander si son jumeau n'était pas entrain de lui faire une mauvaise blague! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre d'avantage. Fred venait de passer les mains autour de sa taille, et le poussait doucement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le montant de bois et tombe tout bonnement sur le lit. Fred émit alors un léger rire, tandis que l'autre ouvrait finalement les yeux, et restait ébahit face à un tel spectacle. Mais le rouquin ne le laissa pas s'extasier bien longtemps, bien décidé à profiter de cette soirée.

Sans crier gare, il bondit sur son frère, tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie et l'embrassa sauvagement. Doucement, il passa les mains sous le tee shirt de son frère, frôlant chaque parcelle, chaque muscle de son torse, tandis que sa bouche quittait les lèvres si tentantes, pour aller se nicher dans son cou, mordillant, suçant, léchant la peau avec délice. George lui, laissait ses mains parcourrir tendrement son dos, son souffle s'accélérant petit à petit, au rythme de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Bientôt, leurs tee shirt se retrouvèrent au sol, et Fred en profita pour laisser ses lèvres embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, pour finir par se refermer sur les petits boutons de chair, qu'il suça et lécha, sous les gémissements de George, qui se faisaient de plus en plus distincts.

Lentement, le rouquin continua sa descente et passa sensuellement sa langue dans le nombril, pendant que ses doigts déboutonnaient avec avidité le pantalon de son frère, qui rejoignit rapidement les autres vêtements. Un instant plus tard, et il faisait glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, qui connu le même sort. Souriant à pleines dents, du désir plein les yeux, le jeune Weasley prit dans l'une de ses mains le sexe fièrement dressé pour lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur le gland gorgé de sang, arrachant un gémissement rauque à l'autre jumeau, qui s'aggripa aux draps, dans un geste désespéré pour ne pas perdre totalement pied. Après quelques coups de langues, il le prit en bouche et commença de lents mouvements, sous les glapissements de George qui n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'il aille plus vite. Mais Fred, d'humeur joueuse, s'amusait à faire languir son frère qui, n'y tenant plus, entrelaça les doigts dans sa flamboyante chevelure rousse, pour lui faire suivre le rythme qu'il désirait. Fred accentua donc l'allure, sous les gémissements de George, qui en cet instant, était juste capable de ressentir, de savourer la chaleur de sa langue le pompant, l'enveloppant au point de le faire crier de plaisir et de lui faire perdre toute cohérance dans ses pensées. Après un dernier gémissement rauque, Fred avala son plaisir, le sourire aux lèvres, le laissant à bout de souffle.

Celui-ci se redressa et, doucement, embrassa son frère, leurs souflles, leurs langues se mêlant, un en tendre baiser. Puis, une fois de plus, Fred se redressa, plongea la main dans l'un des récipients posés sur la petite table côté d'eux et en ressortit quelques framboises qu'il mangea, ou plutôt dégusta de manière totalement sexy, sous le regard avide du rouquin sous lui. Il placa ensuite l'un des fruits entre ses lèvres et doucement, s'approcha de son frère, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques milimètres de sa bouche. Et tandis que celui-ci se penchait dans l'espoir de goûter à son pêché mignon, le premier se recula subitement, dans une attitude totalement provocatrice. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir, George attira brusquement son frère à lui, capturant ses lèvres, s'emparant de cette délicieuse framboise. Et le jeu continua, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la dernière framboise ai été engloutie. D'un geste, George passa une jambe entre celles de son jumeau et le fit basculer sous lui, un sourire vainqueur au coin de la bouche. Il porta alors son attention sur le second récipient, et son visage s'illumina d'envie.

**"Haaaaaaaaaaaan! Du chocolat!"**

Fred éclata de rire, tandis que son frère plongeait une main gourmande dans le liquide chocolaté, pour ensuite aller s'appliquer à tartiner joyeusement le torse du rouquin. Une fois son travail accompli, il redessina de sa langue chaque parcelle de peau couverte de chocolat, sous les faibles gémissements de l'autre, qui apprèciait à sa juste valeur cette petite séance de langouillage-torsage-chocolatage. Une fois le chocolat totalement enlevé, Fred fit à son tour basculer son frère sous lui, se déshabilla totalement et plongea quelques doigts dans le récipient plein de ce délicieux liquide, avant de les porter à la bouche de George. Ce dernier s'évertua à les lécher consciensieusement, alors que Fred se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure, soupirant de contentement. Encore une fois, il embrassa le Gryffondor, tout en lui écartant les cuisses, de manière à laisser ses doigts se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité.

Doucement, il en glissa un premier et sentit immédiatement George s'empaler dessus, bougeant doucement les hanches, quémendant pour plus. Il fit alors glisser un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième et commença de lents mouvements, plus pour faire languir son frère que pour l'habituer à sa présence. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes, mais devant le regard suppliant de son jumeau, Fred ne put que céder. Doucement, il retira ses doigts, attrapa fermement ses hanches, et fit corps avec lui, tout en douceur. Aussitôt, George passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'invitant à aller plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. L'autre ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et donna de violents coups de butoirs, leurs faibles gémissements se transformant en cris de pur plaisir, George s'aggripant sauvagement à ses épaules, tandis que Fred essayait, à chaque fois, de son fondre un peu plus en lui. Et plus ils criaient, plus ils sentaient qu'ils perdaient pieds, plus Fred donnait de violents coups de reins. Et dans un ultime cri, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, épuisés, mais surtout heureux, et Fred se laissa doucement tomber à côté de son frère, à bout de souffle. Il le prit gentiment dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de murmurer ces quelques mots:

**"Bon anniversaire mon ange."**

George le regarda avec un grand sourire, de l'amour plein les yeux et vint l'embrasser à son tour, avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant innocemment, inconscients de ce qui ne tarderait pas à leur arriver ...

_A Suivre ..._


End file.
